


Good Girl

by KatieNoctem



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieNoctem/pseuds/KatieNoctem
Summary: A request for Dom!Deadpool x Reader with bondage. I don't know that this is particularly good, but I tried and I guess that's the best I can do?





	Good Girl

“Wade? Are you in? The door was unlocked…” You called as you stepped through the front door of your apartment and into the darkness of the hall.  
You sense movement only seconds before a body pushes you into the wall. For a moment you’re afraid, reaching a hand towards your bag for the pepper spray. But then you relax, feeling the press of scarred skin against the side of your neck.  
“Damnit Wade. I could have maced you.” You grumbled, pushing against his weight.  
“I promised you a surprise. Of the sexy kind.” He murmured, kissing your neck again. “Got a safe word?”  
You thought for a moment before answering. “Taco?”    
“Not chimichanga?” He sounded disappointed. “Or unicorns?”  
“Too many syllables.”  
With a hum of acceptance he hoisted you off your feet and threw you over his shoulder, you squeaked slightly at the unexpected motion, but didn’t struggle as he carried you into the bedroom. He dropped you onto the bed, a little more gently than you expected.  
  


“Strip.” It was his mercenary voice, the strange serious mode he managed to slip into sometimes. Usually it scared people, but here, in this context you could feel yourself getting wet just from his words.  
Slowly you peeled off your shirt, shimmying the skirt down your hips soon after. You paused, standing and watching him in your underwear.  
“All of it.” He motioned to your still semi-covered skin.  
Blushing a little you unhooked the bra and peeled it off. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen you naked before, you’d covered that step years ago, but it felt different with him just standing there, still in his black and red suit, just watching you. You swallowed, dropping the bra to the floor and slowly pulling your knickers down until you could step out of them. Feeling more exposed than you expected you stood and watched him. In the silence of the room you could hear him swallow, hear the rasp of tongue over lips.  
“Babe, you are so fucking beautiful.” He rubbed a hand over his masked face, the serious tone gone and replaced with a breathy, needy one. “You look delicious. Like a snickers, only way better.”  
You tried very hard not to giggle, but a small burble of laughter broke out. Wade shifted, stance changing back to the serious, dominant one he’d held before.  
“Are you laughing at me?”  
“No sir.” But you couldn’t hide the small smile on your lips.  
He made a small growling noise in his throat, moving forwards and pushing you towards the bed, somehow managing to spin you in the process. You had barely registered the feel of your forearms landing on the bed you felt his hand cracking across your ass. You flinched forwards, only to feel a second slap follow the first. This time you braced yourself, trying not to move but a small gasp escaped your lips. When the third smack came you were ready, and this time you didn’t flinch or make a sound.  
“Good girl.” He hummed, gently rubbing the tender patch of skin. “Stay.”  
You huffed out a quiet breath but didn’t move, listening as he rifled through an unseen bag. When he returned you could see a length of rope between his hands. Slowly he bent, not saying a word as he bound your hands together. Shifting slightly he pulled out another piece of rope, this time binding your legs. You shifted nervously.  
“Wade?”  
The only response was a stinging slap to your backside. You whimpered a little but stayed quiet while he finished tying you up. As he stepped back you could hear him whistle lowly.  
“You look so good tied up like that. It’s like the best kind of birthday present I could ask for, even if it isn’t my birthday…” He paused. “Wait, didn’t you do something like this for Christmas? You had a bow…”  
You weren’t sure whether to answer or not, but he was back in serious mode almost as fast as he broke out of it. You shivered, feeling his hand tracing a path down your back from your ass to your shoulders.   
“So good.” He murmured.  "No wonder I can’t resist you.“  
His hand moved back from your shoulders to your ass, sliding down and brushing over your sex. He made a delighted noise in the back of his throat, bringing his fingers back up to his lips and licking them.  
"So wet already. Such a good girl.” He hummed.   
You whimpered with need. “Please… please Sir.”  
  


Wade groaned and you heard the zip of his suit moving. You craned your head around to try and look at him, licking your lips as you watched him palm his cock, running his hand up and down it. Wade spotted you watching and smirked.  
“Want a taste?”  
He moved towards you, pressing his cock against your lips.  You opened your mouth for him, taking him in greedily, savouring the slightly salty taste on your tongue. He groaned, running a hand gently over your head.  
“Such a good girl.” He murmured, pulling back out of your mouth with an obscene pop. “You like the taste of my cock?”  
“Yes Sir.” You half moaned in reply, pouting slightly as he moved back away from you.  
You could feel his hands on your hips and his cock pushing at your entrance. You tried to rock back, to push him into you but another sharp smack to your rump stopped you. You swallowed hard, you knew what he wanted.  
“Please…  please Sir. I want…  I need you to fuck me.” You begged.  "Fuck me please.“  
With a pleased sound he pushed into you, groaning at the tight feeling of you tensing around his cock. You gasped, fingers grasping at the mattress as you tried to get used to the feeling of him stretching you. Slowly he started to move, long slow strokes while you relaxed around him. You couldn’t help but start to move against him, almost expecting a reprimand but none came, instead Wade just started to thrust harder against you, one hand leaving your hip to move around your front and start rubbing at your clit. You gasped and whined under him, surprising even yourself with how you begged him for more. As his fingers tipped you over the edge, crying out his name as you did, you felt him jerk and still.  
  


"Babe. You are Amazing. With a capital A.” He grinned, pulling out of you and starting to untie the ropes.  "That was fun. We should do that again. Several times.“  
"Not right now.” You groaned, twisting your wrists as he freed them. “Not everyone has your crazy stamina.”  
“I didn’t mean now.” He climbed into bed beside you, pulling you into his chest and stroking your hair as he kissed the top of your head. “Need anything? Water.? Or snacks?”  
“Just you for now.”


End file.
